


Welcome to the Team

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Team [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @honeyheather2000 Could you try something like the avengers meet Sam and Dean and Winchester!reader and they are like big protective brothers





	Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @honeyheather2000 Could you try something like the avengers meet Sam and Dean and Winchester!reader and they are like big protective brothers

Dean pouted as he drove. “I can’t _believe_ I agreed to this!”

You grinned at him. “You asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I won’t turn 21 again, so I want to have fun.” The three of you had been on a hunt in Connecticut, and your birthday was days away. He asked what you wanted, figuring you’d go to a bar, hang out, and want a new gun. Boy, was he wrong. You’d asked for a weekend in New York City.

“Dean. It’s New York City, you can’t sit there and tell me that you aren’t excited.” Sam chuckled.

“To have our baby sister let loose in the concrete jungle? No.” Dean sighed.

Resisting the urge to slap him upside the head, you rolled your eyes. “So, I’m allowed to risk my life on every hunt, but God forbid I go into the city? That’s protected by _superheros_?” That was some weird logic right there. “I’m sure that if I can take care of what we deal with, that I can deal with some creep.”

His eyes met yours for a moment in the rear view. “You think I’m letting you roam the city alone? You’re insane.”

“I’m a Winchester, you hypocrite.” You shot back. Sam just laughed and shook his head.

“You just want to see men in tights.” Sam smirked.

You laughed. “I wouldn’t object to that…” You told him. Dean shot you a look and you bit your lip, trying not to laugh even harder.

* * *

You’d surprised them with a stay in a decent hotel, having saved up. Sam even chipped in, not wanting you to blow all your money. It was late afternoon, so you dragged them back out onto the streets. You wanted to milk the time you had there, and that included that night.

Dean finally got into the spirit, pointing out different places that he wanted to check out before the end of the trip. Seeing him smile made you happy, as he deserved a chance to relax.

The three of you were about a fifteen minute walk from your hotel, and you could see Stark tower from where you were. You didn’t expect to actually see any of them, so you simply snapped a picture and moved along. Giggling to yourself, you noted your brothers looking at you funny. “I just realized that you’re like Tony, and you’re like Thor.” You grinned, pointing to Dean, and then Sam.

“ _How_ am I like that pretty playboy?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, offended.

You put your hands on your hips and gave him a look. “For one, your are _both_ good with woman. I have stopped remembering the names of women you introduce me to. Secondly, you won’t admit it, but you are really good at building things. You’ve built home made EMF readers, you built Baby from the ground up I don’t know how many times, and a ton of other stuff. Only difference is he’s loaded, and you’re broke.” You shrugged.

As Sam went to open his mouth to ask why he reminded you of Thor, an explosion rocked the ground. Without any of you thinking, you ran towards it. People were running and screaming. Each of you went to help people up off the ground, and out from under rubble. 

“I’ve got this. Get to safety.” You heard, and froze. Looking over, you were staring at fucking Iron Man. “ _Go_!” He urged you.

You shook your head. “No. I’m helping.” Leaving him to pick up what you had been doing, you ran off to help someone else. You spotted Dean in a fight, and looked around for Sam. He was about to be tackled from behind, and you ran over towards him. Sam was helping a kid out from under some debris, and you wanted that kid to be safe.

The man that had been about to tackle Sam hit the ground with a thud, his face skidding on the pavement. There was a shuffle, and you had him on his chest, your knee between his shoulder blades, pulling back his left arm as you twisted it. “Keep your hands off my brother!” You ground out. 

It was your turn to be saved. You squealed when you felt yourself be lifted off him, a strong arm around your waist. Before you could look over to see who it was, you were set down. “You alright, doll?” Captain America asked you.

You quickly nodded. “I’m _fine_ , I had him!”

The two of you whipped your heads towards the commotion as it became dead calm. As if the fighting hadn’t just been at a high. Walking towards Sam and Dean, you looked around. The men that they had been fighting were gone. “What the hell?” Dean muttered, wiping off his lip.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” You agreed, finally reaching for the gun in that was tucked in the back of your jeans. Your gun was aimed down, your finger resting against the barrel as your eyes scanned the area.

Nothing happened. It seemed that the silence stretched on forever, only to be broken by sirens finally. “You three, come with us.” You were instructed by Tony, his mask now up, a serious look on his face. Putting the safety back in place, you slipped your gun into the back of your jeans.

* * *

The three of you had been lead into Stark Tower, and you couldn’t help but look around in awe. Your weapons were taken, much to your brothers’ annoyance, and you were told you could have them back when you left. Part of you figured that once they realized they weren’t exactly ‘legal’, you were screwed.

Finally, you were sitting in what looked like a conference room. Sam was to your left, and Dean was on your right. Hearing the doors open, you looked up. All of them were back in their everyday wear, and all the confidence you had felt drained. Looking at masks, and helping people was one thing. Facing people who looked like models while sitting down at a table? Not so much.

Each of them took a seat and you started to chew on your lip. Tony was the first to speak up. “You don’t like being told what to do, do you, kid?” He smirked at you, almost like he was impressed.

“Not really, no.” You shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You hate it.” He muttered before licking the dried blood on his lip.

“Who’re you?” He asked, his gaze turning to Dean.

“Her older brother. I’m Dean, this is Y/N, and that’s Sam.” He explained, quickly taking the speaking role for the three of you, it seemed.

Tony nodded. “Nice to meet you, Dean.” He replied, looking back to you. “So, Y/N. What brings you to New York? I hope it wasn’t just looking for a fight.”

You chuckled. “Uh, no. We were in Connecticut. My birthday’s in a few days…so I conned these two into driving up here.”

“How old are you?” Steve asked politely.

“I’ll be 21 tomorrow.” You told him.

“Well, if _that’s_ not a reason to celebrate, I don’t know what is!” Tony grinned.

Natasha looked like she had no opinion on the matter, simply studying the three of you. “What do you do? That you can just… _take off_?” She asked. Her tone wasn’t cruel or anything, but it was clear she wanted the truth.

“We’re hunters.” You told her, making her raise her eyebrow.

“You hunt? For a living?” Thor asked.

Dean shot you a look as you shook your head. “Not what you’re thinking. We hunt ghosts, vampires, werewolves, things like that.” You shrugged, picking at your nail. “You name something supernatural, and chances are, it’s real and we kill it.” 

The whole team of Avengers stared at you. “You’re _kidding_ , right?” Bruce asked, chuckling in disbelief. “There’s no such thing.”

“You fight aliens, you work with a God, deal with superhumans, and you turn into a giant green man. And you have trouble believing in the paranormal?” You asked. “I’m not being a bitch, I’m really not. I just don’t know where you get off dismissing it like that.” You shrugged.

Tony was grinning at you. “I like you.” He chuckled. “Alright, we’ll get you cleaned up, and we’re throwing you one hell of a party. Nothing big.” And the others groaned, making you chuckle. “Tomorrow, I want to see what you know, what you fight, and what you got. All three of you.” He pointed out. “But, I’m personally dealing with Y/N.”

Dean stood up. “No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re not doing anything with our baby sister, and we’re not having a party at some rich guy’s house.”

“Don’t you think that’s up to her?” Tony asked, not phased. “She’s an adult.”

* * *

After them bickering back and forth, you’d given Dean a charlie horse and made him shut up. At the moment, Dean and Sam were off with the guys, and you were being dolled up by Natasha and Pepper. You felt ridiculous. “Seriously?!” You asked. “This…this costs more than everything I’ve owned in the past five years!”

“You look hot.” Natasha smiled at you.

You sighed. “You do realize that my two very protective older brothers will be there? Hot won’t matter.”

She smirked. “You do realize that when Tony said ‘nothing big’, his idea of a big party, and yours are probably very, very different. There will be plenty of women there for your brothers. And I’m sure Tony plans to keep you by his side.”

Your cheeks flushed and you swallowed. “I doubt that.” You muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

* * *

The party had started about fifteen minutes before you entered. Something about making an entrance. No matter how much you argued about it. You were in a little black dress. It landed at mid-thigh with a high neck, no sleeves, and fit you just right. You were wearing a pair of black heels, and your hair was down. Chewing on your glossed lip, you looked around as some of the party goers looked your way.

Thankfully, the girls were with you, so you simply told yourself that it was them that they were looking at. There was no way they were looking at you- a roughed up hunter.

“You look stunning.” Tony smiled at you as he approached.

Natasha smirked. “Told you.” She glanced at you. “Have fun you two!” She wiggled her fingers as her and Pepper disappeared into the crowd.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. “This is not ‘nothing big’.” You told him. “I had planned to spend tomorrow night at some sleazy bar!” Which was true- that’s what you could afford.

“Well, you are worth more than a sleazy bar.” He offered you his arm with a smile. “Care to join me, birthday girl?”

“I’d love to.” You blushed, taking his arm.

Sam and Dean glared daggers at Tony, not liking how he was looking at you. They made it their goal to make sure nothing happened.

However, after a couple drinks, and catching the eye of a couple very lovely ladies, they lost track of you and the billionaire. 

* * *

They didn’t spot you again until the following morning, when they found you sitting in Tony’s shop, sipping coffee as he worked. Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. “Really? Playing housewife for the playboy?” He snapped, glaring at Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Isn’t that a little like the pot calling the kettle black?” He asked, unaffected. “From what I heard last night you were quite the lady’s man.”

You chuckled and sipped your coffee. “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him.” Dean groaned.

Getting up, you patted his shoulder. “Okay. I won’t.” You shrugged. 

* * *

Throughout the day, as Tony said, you were all taken to the training room, asked to fill them in on everything you knew about weapons, the supernatural, and the like.

“All three of you would make excellent team members.” Tony pointed out, tossing your files at you.

Steve nodded. “Dean has a very quick mind. I was impressed. And his hand to hand is some of the best I’ve seen.”

“Sam is logical, and a very quick learner. He’s emotional, but can keep himself in check.” Bruce added about Sam and you smiled at your brothers.

“Y/N seems to have qualities from both of them, and all three are excellent shots.” Natasha pointed out, having spent a fair amount of time with you. “And she’d do excellent undercover work.”

You looked between everyone, confused. “What?”

Tony smirked. “We’re offering the three of you a spot on our team. Nothing front lines, but you’d be a huge asset. Each of you.”

Dean shook his head. “No.” He didn’t think twice. “I’m in the family business. We all are. The answer is no.”

Your eyes locked with Tony’s. “I’m in.” He grinned.

“What? You’re not serious!” Dean was livid.

“Welcome to the team, kiddo.” Steve grinned with a wink. You chuckled, nodding your thanks.


End file.
